


Love Like Sugar

by DeerEyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: ‘I love your dimples’'They aren't for salesugar’ Hongbin turned to look him in the eye trying not to think about how embarrassing and bizarre that nickname was. But thinking about Wonshik's own nickname for him made it sound way better, and Wonshik only proved him right.'I’ll steal their owner then,cupcake’ Yeah, way better.





	Love Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this but I was craving some rabin fluff so I had to do it myself lol  
> I actually wrote this for a friend, so I hope she likes it<3

‘Ok don’t look behind but Jiyeon is watching you- I said don’t look!’ Hongbin face palmed when Wonshik turned his head around and looked right to where Jiyeon was sitting with her friends. Her eyes shied away almost immediately and pretended to laugh at something her friend said, Wonshik just turned back with a confused expression. ‘What?’  
‘Seriously?’ Hongbin sighed shaking his head in disbelief. ‘That’s the second time I tell you not to look but you do anyway damn it!’  
‘She wasn’t looking’ Wonshik argued back with his pouty expression which made Hongbin narrow his eyes at his friend. ‘Well, she was but not anymore thanks to you’

Wonshik only shrugged then closed his notebook with a long sigh. ‘I’m craving something sweet so let’s take a break?’  
‘We only started studying 5 minutes ago’  
‘It felt like ages!’ Hongbin rolled his eyes but complied for he skipped breakfast this morning to meet with Wonshik for a study session, and he too closed his notebooks and started stuffing them in his backpack. ‘Ok but you’re paying this time’  
‘Hey I paid for sushi last time’  
‘Yeah.. That was two weeks ago’ Wonshik showed him a miserable look but Hongbin knew better not to give in. ‘We can always stay and cont-’  
‘Ok ok sheesh! I’ll pay’ He only grinned back at him, happy that he for once got his way. 

☆☆☆

‘Why can’t we for once sit beside the window?’ Hongbin asked as they settled in their seats after giving their orders. It wasn’t that busy so they had many other spots to sit in, yet Wonshik as always, chose to sit far inside seeking privacy. Hongbin knew the reason and wondered why did he even bother asking. ‘You don’t like people watching you eat, I know’ He rolled his eyes at Wonshik’s growing smile.  
'Aw someone knows me too much’  
'Please, you talk about it every time’ Hongbin fired back as he watched the waiter approach with a small smile.  
'Here you go!’ He put the red velvet cupcake in front of Wonshik and the lemon cheesecake in front of Hongbin, and as the latter was about to shift his attention to his cake, he heard the waiter talk again.  
'I’m glad I finally saw you outside class, Wonshik’ Hongbin looked up between the two and watched as recognition filled Wonshik’s eyes.  
'Jaehwanie! You work here? hi’ _Jaehwanie?_

He narrowed his eyes at his friend who proceeded to ignore him and started chattering with the waiter. He couldn't help the curious feeling starting to grow inside him, he was Wonshik best friend and knew every single thing in his life. Where did this guy pop up from?  
'So what happened to that crush of yours? any progress?’ Panic filled Wonshik’s expression as his eyes flitted momentarily toward Hongbin’s way, now hold on a minute.  
'Wait! You don't just have a new friend you also have a crush?? Where was I?’  
'It’s nothing you know me..I grow crushes on a daily bases’ Wonshik waved him off and Hongbin knew that fact, but the way this guy was looking at his friend with unreadable expression made his heart beat.  
Wonshik has a real crush?  
'Who is it? I don't think I ever saw you talking to someone else’  
'Well, you didn't see him talking to me either, so you never know’ Jaehwan finally broke into a secretive smile, his attention now focused on Hongbin with a gleeful gaze.

 _What’s with this dude?_ Hongbin didn't bother to hide his sore expression, and he saw from the corner of his eyes how Wonshik pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign he knew too well.  
Wonshik has someone in his heart now? who? and why didn't he tell him? why not Hongbin? Why does he feel betrayed all of a sudden?  
'Is this how it is then? He gets to know something this important but not me, your childhood friend?’ And as if he knew exactly what he was about to do, Wonshik shot out of his seat and pushed him back on the chair, he then settled on the floor beside Hongbin’s knees and held him in place.  
'Wait you got it all wrong I..’  
‘What I don't get is, are you jealous of him telling me about his childhood crush or is it about the _'who’_ he has a crush on?’ 

By now Hongbin was this close to wipe off the smirk on this annoying guy with his fist, what is he talking about? childhood crush? since childhood, really, where was he all this time?  
Hongbin was squeezing his mind for any clues he left or deemed unnecessary, maybe he knows them.  
'Is it jiyeon? she was with us in second grade’ _Oh no please don't let it be jiyeon, how is he supposed to compete with someone as beautiful as her?_

Wonshik suddenly chuckled looking at what Hongbin thought his troubled face, his smile was still the shy but bright one that made his eyes lit up like the sun. He shook his head as if not believing what's happening right now, and with a long, fond sigh, he turned to Jaehwan with the same smile.  
'Thanks Jaehwanie I’ll see you tomorrow?’ The waiter nodded at him smiling then winked at Hongbin which made the latter make a face toward the annoying man. 

'What an ass’ Wonshik only chuckled louder at that remark, and for Hongbin’s surprise reached out and intertwined their fingers tightly together. Hongbin watched with a dropped jaw how his smaller hand was engulfed by Wonshik’s, his heart was beating so fast that he wondered for a fleeting second if this is how he’s going to die. It wasn't the first time they held hands, Wonshik was the affectionate type so Hongbin learned to accept every display of affection and got used to it by now. Why does this feel different thought?

Suddenly, the red velvet cupcake appeared in front of his eyes and as he looked quizzically at Wonshik, the latter nudged the sweet piece against his lips.  
'Here try it’  
'You know I don't like sweets’  
'Come on humour me’ Hongbin sighed but nevertheless raised his hand to take it from Wonshik’s own, but it was removed from his reach with a tuting sound.  
'I want to feed you myself’ 

Hongbin couldn't help the surprised laugh at the cheer cheesiness of this man. He gulped nervously before he closed in trying not to show how this simple act took him all the confidence he got. While biting down on the soft cake his eyes caught the intensity emitting from Wonshik's gaze, his small smile was so intimidating right now and it made him fidge on his chair.  
What’s wrong with him?

'It’s sweet isn't it?’ Hongbin nodded munching on the mouthwatering sweetness slowly.  
'hmm just like you then’ Hongbin almost spit it out, with his eyes widening, he felt the heat flare within his cheeks and his mouth opened and closed like a dump fish. And as he took in Wonshik's face, who was looking down at the moment, he noticed the blush creeping all over his cheeks and ears which was adorably endearing.

Hongbin cleared his throat before scoffing a small laugh.  
'I’m a cupcake now? sheesh thanks for the compliment _sugar_ ’ The term of endearment rolled down his tongue so naturally it caught him off guard, but he fought not to blush harder when Wonshik’s eyes found his again, this time a glint of triumph sparkling in his gaze.  
'I kinda want to taste that cupcake now’  
'Well, you still have the other hal-’ The rest of his sentence was cut off when Wonshik’s mouth found his across the table, his breath hitched feeling his soft petal like lips on his own stiff ones. It only lasted for few seconds before Wonshik retreated and Hongbin fought the whimper of protest, feeling the too soon lose of his warmth.

'Wh-! Is that why you always ask to sit in the back?’ Hongbin breathed out with unstable voice, his tone playful hiding the storm erupting inside his mind. This time though Wonshik’s eyes widened reacting to Hongbin's teasing, the other was only joking but the way his friend’s hands came up to cover his red face made him think he did struck a chord.  
'...oh’ _Seriously?_ Why couldn't he kiss him earlier then? Wait what about what Jaehwan said?  
'Wait a minute, what about that childhood crush of yours?’ Wonshik groaned in what seemed like frustration and glared at him for the longest time, but truthfully, it only took him a few seconds to feel his pulse skyrocket as his brain registered the unspoken words.  
'Oh..’ Suddenly Wonshik bursted into shy giggles that made Hongbin's lips twitch a little.

'This is the most awkward moment in my whole life’ Hongbin shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner. He heard Wonshik pull his chair and sit right beside him, the red velvet cupcake again was in one hand and the other he rested it lightly on the back of Hongbin's chair. The air felt heavy as his body’s temperature rose with this closeness.  
If he turned and kissed him now would he be able to run away without getting caught?

Wonshik nudged the bitten cupcake to his lips again and this time Hongbin glared at him while munching at it. He would be damned if he let him try this tactic again. So when Wonshik’s face tilted down to catch his lips he turned his head only for the kiss to land on his cheek. _And oh my god_ , Hongbin almost squealed at that.

Wonshik whined while Hongbin giggled at his failed attempt, but still not admitting defeat, Wonshik nosed his cheek sweetly which made his breath quicken.  
Hongbin also felt his lips stretch more when Wonshik poked his dimple before softly kissing it.  
‘I love your dimples’  
'They aren't for sale _sugar_ ’ Hongbin turned to look him in the eye trying not to think about how embarrassing and bizarre that nickname was. But thinking about Wonshik's own nickname for him made it sound way better, and Wonshik only proved him right.  
'I’ll steal their owner then, _cupcake_ ’ Yeah, way better.  
'Just hurry up and eat so we can get back to study, if you fail the exam don't you dare put the blame on my dimples’ Wonshik’s smile grew wider and as he chuckled burying his face in Hongbin’s neck, the latter couldn't help his own grin from breaking out.  
He suddenly swooped down swiftly and pecked Wonshik’s lips, he felt his smile stretch even more wider, if possible.  
Yeah this day turned out to be a good one after all.


End file.
